After us
by Ryan 2418
Summary: La pérdida de alguien duele, pero duele más la verdad que te ha ocultado. En esos duros momentos iniciamos a cuestionar la vida, hacer preguntas que no tiene respuestas. Ha pasado 5 desde the last of us, 25 años desde el día que comenzó todo. Ellie ha iniciado una odisea para encontrar esas repuestas, pero encontraran cosas inesperadas. (Pausada temporalmente)
1. Prologo

**Este es mi primera vez que escribo en este web. Elegir el videojuego the last of us por su increíbles historia que tiene y este es mi secuela, esta historia es un mini proyecto que tengo, espero que le guste y este prologo es solo improvisado no tuve muchos tiempo para escribirlo ni tampoco tiene tantas creatividad pero espero que a más de uno le guste.**

Prologo

Invierno de 2038

5 años después de the last of us

25 años después de apocalipsis

Después de la caída de la civilización humana a causa de un hongo llamada Cordyceps que trasformaba a las gentes infectadas a creaturas violentas y caníbales que sufre mutaciones con el paso del tiempo se mutar y el cuerpo del infectado cambiar a cosas indescriptible, la enfermedad se propagar por mordedura de otro infectado por el hongo y se transformar por de 8 a 20 horas de hable sido infectado antes de perder la razón (lo llamaremos infectados en la historia).

La sociedad se dividió por varias partes, la parte más grande desciende del antiguo gobierno que ello ahora trata de reconstruir las ciudades y poner ley al mundo. Los luciérnagas al principio se conoció como un grupo rebelde que se resiste al gobierno y lucha contra ellos pero con el paso del tiempo el grupo cayo y se desapareció después de la muertes la mayoría de su hombre y líderes, otros grupo que se conocer son los sobrevivientes, aquellos que sobreviven a partir de los recursos que quedaros después del apocalipsis. Y por últimos el otro grupo se conocer como los bandidos, varios grupos de sobrevivientes que se aprovechas de los demás atacados a los pueblos de sobreviviente para robar cualquier cosa que encontrara.

En medio de la noche, en medio del desierto en el sur de los estados unidos, un grupo de militares de gobierno esta atacado a un pequeño campamentos de bandidos que parece de simple vista que ellos esta buen armado con armas de fuego, reforzados por muros de madera.

-Fuego, fuego a discreción- el joven líder del grupo en fuerte de todos su hombre, le ordenas a sus hombres disparar a unos militares que esta alrededor del campamento e inicia a disparar al campamento.

Los militares dispararos con armas automáticas al campamento aprovechados la sorpresa de la oscuridad y de la noche, peros los bandidos se alertaros y los militares perdieron la sorpresa de los bandidos.

-Lo tenemos rodeados peros son demasiando señor- le dice un soldados de alto rango en el grupo de militares, que parecía estar algo preocupado por la situación de los bandidos al perder la sorpresa.

-Traiga el VCI quiero que estos bandidos arda- le respondió el líder al soldado pero no pareces preocupase nada de la situación actual que se encuntra

La noche se empieza a iluminarse de rojos, los militares rodeados al campamento mientras disparas sus ametralladoras a todos lo que estas en el campamentos, peros eso bandidos resiste al asalto de los militares. Esto se parece un infierno en la tierra, disparos y gritos ´por todas partes, pero se podría ver cómo iban cayendo uno por uno en el tiroteo pero los militares para garantizar la victoria traer una tanqueta al combate.

Los cañones de la tanqueta disparaban sin parar, los militares estaban tomado el campamento mientras que los banditos no ´podría escapar ni se podría reagrupase. La batalla parecía haber llegado a su fin, algunos banditos se estaba rindiendo, otro de seria combatiendo mientras algunos estaban en el suelo agonizado del dolor y los demás hay estaba muertos,

No se tardó más de media hora para que la situación se calmara, se capturarlo a todos los bandidos. Tomaron a los banditos y lo formaron en filas.

-Son todo señor- le dice un soldado que capturaban a los bandidos, que parecía estar algo felices por la captura de campamento de los bandidos.

-Prepárese para transportar a los prisioneros- le dice el líder a sus hombres mientras observas a los bandidos capturados por sus hombre y observas como algunos algún resiste a la captura y sigue luchados pero son golpeado ferozmente por los militares y se calmar la situación.

\- Si sigue resistiéndose ejecutarlo- Pero es interrumpido por otro soldado que parecer haber corrido hasta donde él se encuentra actualmente.

-Señor-le gritos el soldado algo preocupando por el mensaje que le va dar al líder.

-¿Que pasa ahora?- le preguntar al soldado poniendo una cara furiosas por hablarle interrumpidos del triunfo que esta festejado.

-Tenemos una llamada desde base- le respondió el soldado nervioso y esperado un regaño de su líder.

El líder sin decir ninguna palabra a su hombre avanzo a una camioneta que se encuentra en fuera del campamento, allí se encuentra un equipo de radio algo viejo pero parecer que funcionara bien.

-Habla Humvee- Respondiendo la llamada desde por el radio y en tono enojado le dice – ¿Quién habla?-

-¿Parece que hay has capturado otros campamento Humvee?- le preguntar el sujeto del radio, Humvee le reconocer la instaste su voz, se arrepientes y se sorprende de la llamada que recibió.

-Si jefes, es el tercer campamento de bandido capturado en este mes, este desierto está casi limpio de bandido, ya no volverá a moléstanos- le informo la situación a su jefes de estos últimos tiempo.

-Buen trabajo Humvee, esperemos que eso bandido aprenda la lección. Humvee volver a la base quiero que los de bravo termine este trabajo- Le ordenas el jefe a Humvee

-Pero jefe aún falta lo del sur- le responder a la orden de su jefe y lo cuestiona

-Aquí tenemos peores problemas y eres el único que saber solucionar este tipo de situaciones

-Sí, jefe llegare lo ante posibles corte y fuera- acepta el orden de retirada

Humvee apaga el radio y se ordena a retirar del campamento de bandidos juntos con los prisioneros que capturarlo durante el ataque al campamento, y va de camino a la base.

 **En este capítulo es solo el prólogo de las historia y en un par de días subiré el capítulo uno de manera oficial, sé que a todo no le gusto ni le entendió a la historia pero le gustara más el capítulo uno que voy a publicar, Gracias por leerlo y comente.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bienvenido a este primer capítulo de mi mini-proyecto. Esta historia es de invento mía y es mi secuela del videojuego de Playstation The Last of Us, algos personajes pertenecer a la historia y los otros son invento mío. Este es mi primer fin que escribo espero que lo disfrute.**

Invierno de 2038

Al fin se terminó la tormenta, el cielo apenas amanecía aún se puede ver las estrellas en ellas. En el condado de Jackson, Missouri, dentro de esas murallas que rodea a unas residencias, las gentes allí apenas despertaban de sus hogares, se puede ver un par de personas que vigilar en la torre que se encuentra en la orilla del muro.

Entre tantas cabañas que se encontraban dentro de las murallas, hay una pequeña cabaña que en la ventana llena de vapor se podría ver una daga clavada en la ventanilla, algo viejo. Mirado por la ventana se podría que la habitación esta algo desordenada, en la cama se puede ver una chica de cabello rojo marrón dormida boca abajo y a lado de la cama se encontraban un walkie talkie (un radio portátil) en la mesa.

-Ellie, ya vamos a salir- sonó el radio, la chica aún medio dormida agarra el radio desde la cama.

-¿Qué pasa Joel?- le pregunto Ellie al radio desde la cama acostada, en ese momento Ellie se sentía algo confundida de lo que paso ayer.

-¿Lo has olvidado ya? Recuerdas que vamos a salir a cazar- le dice a Ellie por radio, ella se levanta de golpe y le preguntar por el radio. -¡Es hoy!-

-Sí es hoy, estoy en los comedores. Vamos a salir pronto entonen date prisa y prepárate- le responder Joel a Ellie, de pronto Ellie apagar el radio, se levanta y se cambia los más rápidos posible para ir a cazar.

Mientras Ellie se prepara en el comedor se encuentra Joel con su taza de café en la mano junto a su hermano Tommy.

-¿Ellie algún sigue dormida, verdad?- Le preguntar Tommy a Joel por curiosidad y Joel le responder con una sonrisa.

-Así éramos cuando somos jóvenes, ¿recuerda?- Le responde a su hermano Tommy mientras se toma de su café que tiene en la mano.}

-No, tú eras así, yo nunca fui así- Bromeo Tommy sobre ello cuando era jóvenes y Joel empieza a rieses. Tommy también le contesto -Yo solos espero que Ellie no termine como tú-.

Ellie se terminó de vestirse y agarra su arco que está colgado en la puerta junta a una bolsa de flecha que está al lado del arco. Al salir de la cabaña se poder ver toda la nieve en el suelo y en los arboles de la tormenta de anoche. Las mayorías de las personas de las residencias aún está dormida, solo se ver pocas cabañas y casas con las luces encendida. Tenemos electricidad gracias a una prensa hidroeléctrica que se encuentra cercas de las residencias que reparo los hombres de Tommy hace tiempo.

Ellie llega al comedor y se encuentra con Joel y Tommy en una mesa con las mochilas en el suelo con el rifle cada uno.

-Buen día Joel, buen día Tommy-le saluda Ellie apenas entrado al comedor y se sienta con ellos en la mesa.

-Cuando salgamos cazar trata de despertar más temprano, por favor- Le dice Joel a Ellie por la forma como ella amaneció hoy.

-Trataré, Tommy ira a cazar con nosotros, ¿verdad?- Le preguntar Ellie a Tommy al ver con su mochila de cacería y su rifle-

-Sí, iré con ustedes, llevo tiempo sin salir de las murallas y María me dice que debo hacer más deportes- Tommy le responder a Ellie y al ver su arco con la bolsa de flecha que está en su espalda, le pregunta –Ellie, por creo que con ese arco no te bastara para ir a cazar, ¿Por qué no trajiste tu rifle?-

Ellie se ríe y le responder –Yo no quiero ahuyentar a todos los animales del bosque ni quiero traer a todos los infectado de la ciudad-

-Tommy ella en cinco años aprendió más que tú que en toda tu vida- Lo dice Joel burlándose de su hermanito de Tommy, mientras se toma de su café.

-Bueno el desayuno está listo, va vámonos, mientras antes vamos antes regresaremos- Le dice Tommy, y los tres se levanta y sale del comedor, se va al establo a montar en unos cuando caballos y sale de la residencia a cazar.

Pasó varias horas desde salir de la residencia a cazar, llegaron al otro lado del rio, aunque el bosque está lleno de nieves por la tormenta de anoche pero se puede sentir el calor del sol que atravesar las hojas de los pinos.

-No debería ir tan lejos de los caballos- Ellie le opina a Joel y a Tommy.

-No hemos encontrado nada en varias horas, de seguros todos los animales se migrarlo hacia el sur.- Lo dice Joel al nota la ausencia de los animales del bosque.

-Esperaban al menos una libre o con suerte un ciervo- Respondió Tommy con la esperanza de encontrar algo más en el bosque.

-Silencio, observar esto- Le susurra a Joel y Tommy mientras con la mano apunta a una ardilla que se encuentra a una distancia como de 15 metros aproximadamente.

-Tommy te apuesto mi trabajo de una semana a que le dio desde acá.- Le susurra a Tommy.

-Trato hechos- Le responder Tommy a Ellie aceptado la apuesta.

-Esto será interesantes- Le dice Joel al escuchar la apuesta de Ellie y Tommy.

Ellie se pone de rodilla con su arco y una flecha, apunta a la cabeza de la ardilla que se encuentra en el árbol de enfrente, aguanta la respiración y junto ante de preparar de disparar la flecha.

-¡Tommy!- Soñó el radio de Tommy, alertado a la ardilla y esquivado la flecha, clavado en el árbol a lado de la cabeza de la ardilla y se escapa entrado en el hueco de ese árbol.

-¡Mierda!- Grito Ellie al fallar el disparo a la ardillas.

Tommy agarra el radio lo más rápidos posible y le responder a la radio – ¿María que pasa?-

-Necesitamos que regrese, estamos siendo a….- Sonó la radio hasta que la señal se cortó.

-María, María responder- le llama Tommy por el radio pero nadie responder a la llamada.

-Debemos regresa, rápido- Le ordena Joel y los tres se poner a correr.

 **Este es el primer capítulo de mi historia, el anterior fue un prólogo (más tarde entenderá el significado de ella), espero que disfrute este historia y en varios días publicares el segundo capítulo, Gracias por leerlo y reviews comentadme su ideas, opiniones, consejos o cualquier cosa que me ayuda, Y otras vez Gracias por leerlo.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Este es un nuevo capítulo de mi mini-secuela, llevo varios días pensado como escribir este capítulo pero ya tengo todo la historia en mi cabeza y espero escribirlo poco a poco en mi tiempo libre.**

Los tres al recibir el mensaje de radio, corrieron lo más rápido posible a donde esta los caballos que ataron en una cabaña cerca de donde esta ellos dirigiendo pero con la gruesa capa de nieve por la tormenta de anoche evitaron que los tres corriera más lentos que normalmente haría.

Tommy se preocupa demasiado y piensa todo lo que se podía pasar a sus residencias con su esposa María y pensó "Porque tenía que ser hoy juntos, en este día y no en cualquier otro día de la temporada".

Cada uno se subieron a su caballos e iniciaron a cabalgar a las residencia, pasado entre los arboles esquivado los obstáculos que se encuentra en el camino, en medio camino a casa iniciaron a oír disparos desde muy lejos que veía en dirección de la residencia poniendo piel de gallina a los tres especialmente Tommy que se preocupa demasiado por la situación que se encuentra y le comenta a los demás -Puede que sea infectados u otras cosas, pero no es normal encontrar infectado en esta temporada-

Pasaron varios minutos para que llegara a la muralla de la residencia, se oye que al otro lado de las residencia se escucha muchos disparo.

-¡Abrir la puerta!- Ordenó Tommy para que sus hombres abrieran la puerta pero parece que sus hombres están algo ocupado y tardo un poco para que abriera la puerta y pudiera entra.

Observaron que la gentes de las residencia se refugiaron en la casa por los disparo que se escucha en cualquier parte de la zona. Los tres bajaron de sus caballos y lo dejaron a un hombre que lo llevaría a su establo, mientras Joel, Ellie y Tommy corrieron al otro lado de la muralla. Allí se encontró a María y la mayoría de los hombres de la residencia combatiendo arriba de la muralla.

-¿Qué pasa María?- Le grito Tommy a su esposa que se encuentra disparado con su rifle francotirador.

-Al fin regrésate, nos esta atacado unos bandidos sube y ayúdanos- Le dice María a los tres que observaba a la situación.

Al escuchar esto, Tommy y Joel sube a encima de la muralla con su rifle para defender a las residencias de los bandidos juntos a María y demás guardias que proteger a la comunidad. Mientras que Ellie corre a su cabaña a tomar su rifle que estar en la mesa junta con las balas de ese rifle, se notaba que las demás personas de la comunidad corrían y se refugiaban de sus casas.

Mientras que todo dentro de la residencia se refugia es sus casas, en la muralla se ver como esta Tommy con Joel junto a los demás hombres armados con pistolas, rifle y escopetas disparados al bosque entre los secos troncos de los árboles que no se ver nada a los bandidos allí, la mayoría de los defensores de las residencias no sabe a todos disparar con sus armas y no encontraban la dirección donde venía los disparos de los bandidos entre la blanca nieve del bosque.

-¡Espere, deje de mal gastar las balas!- Le ordenar Tommy a su gentes que ver los bandidos dejaron de disparar y empezaron a retirase.

"Al fin estamos al salvo" Pensó Tommy al ver que los bandidos ya se iban de las residencias a otras partes.

-Espera no cante victoria antes- Le arruino Joel la emoción a Tommy y le dice -Esto cabrones esta traumado algo diferentes mejor esperemos-

Tommy y Joel estuvieron observados como por unos 10 minutos después que eso bandidos se retirara de la zona, y sube Ellie a la muralla con su rifle y le dice a Tommy y Joel -Veo que las cosas hay se han calmado-

-Tenemos que estar alerta a por si acaso, podría volver en cualquier momento- Le comenta Joel mirado al bosque, siempre alerta por cualquier momento.

De la nada en el silencio que hay en el bosque se inicia a oír el sonido del motor, cada vez más fuertes y cada vez más cercas de las murallas que separan la residencia y el exterior.

-¿Qué diablo será ese ruido?- Pregunto Ellie que es la primera en oír el sonido desconocidos, después Joel y Tommy también inicia a oír ese raros sonidos.

Por un momento Joel se queda en total silencio para poder reconocer el sonido, en un cuanto segundo recuerda de donde era el sonido y grita.

-¡Corre! Es un maldito camión- Gritó Joel a todos las personas

El camión salió entre los árboles, sin ser conducido solo lo ha empujado hacia la muralla. Joel, Tommy, Ellie con los demás defensores corre para bajar de la muralla o alguno salta de esa muralla de más de cuatro metros de altura y caer sobre el grueso nieve que está en el suelo. El camión choca contra la muralla e inicia a incendiar el motor del camión, en cuestión de uno cuantos segundos cuando todos se van corriendo alejándose de la muralla. El camión que choco en la muralla de madera se incendia demasiando y explota.

La explosión sacudió el oídos de todas las personas que está dentro de la comunidad y todas las personas alrededor de fueras de la muralla incluyendo a los bandidos que ataca a las residencia. La explosión abre un gran agujero en la muralla de madera llenándolo humos a la zonas mientras todos está en el suelo aturdidos.

Las personas se levanta del suelo aturdidos, la mayoría con una ligera sordera, otros heridos pero con suertes todos estamos bien aquí. Este el humos que cubre el agujero de la muralla y de la nada los bandidos inicias a entrar por el agujeros mientras que los de las residencia está levantándose por la explosión que causo el camión empujado por los bandidos.

Ahora al medio día lo que es un refugio lleno de residencias y sobreviviente se ha iniciado en convertir en un campo de batalla por el control del refugio, todos las personas que sabe disparar en la residencia va a defender su hogar mientras que todos los bandidos inicia a atacar con todos lo que tiene para poder sobrevivir al invierno.

 **Este capítulo lo escribir de la mejor forma posible con base a los libros y novelas que he leído, espero hacerlo bien, gracias por leerlo y reviews comentadme su ideas, opiniones, consejos o cualquier cosa que me ayuda, Y otras vez Gracias por leerlo.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Después de no poder escribir por varios días por diversas razones como falta de tiempo al fin trago un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, fue el capítulo más difícil que he escrito y espero que lo disfrute y le entretenga.**

Los bandidos había entrado a las residencia, atacado con todos sus hombre y armado con todos que tienes, la mayoría tienes solo palos, cuchillos y pistolas. Mientras que los otros bandidos tiene al parecer más experiencia en combate, lleva desde escopetas hasta rifle de cerrojo con algunos explosivos caseros y algunos pocos con coctel molotov.

Los bandidos eran más numerosos que los defensores de la residencia pero esta peores armado, los defensores la mayoría lleva rifles y escopetas, llevado la ventaja en el combates.

Los demás residentes de la residencia está en su casa refugiándose del tiroteo que se encuentra dentro de las residencia.

-Ellie, debes llevar a esas personas al refugio principal. Aquí es muy peligroso, debe sacarlo de aquí- Le ordena Tommy a Ellie mientras retrocede con Joel y su hombres incluyendo a María, por los ataque de los bandidos y Ellie al ver la situación exclama – ¡Pero!-

-No te preocupen por nosotros, estaremos bien- Le dice Joel para que Ellie despreocupara ya que él ha pasado por miles de estos conflictos.

-llevarte al grupo de Josh, que ellos te ayuden a llevar a todos las personas a la residencia y lo defienda de cualquier cosa- Le dice Tommy, y después ella correr hacia Josh con su grupo y le pide que lo acompañe para reunir a todos las personas de las residencia para llevarla al centro del refugio.

Con la presión y el tiroteo Ellie parece que el tiempo es eterno durante eso minutos, tenía que correr casa por casa a sacar las gentes de sus casas para llevarlo al refugio. En el camino logra ver varios cadáveres en el piso que no lograr reconocer quién es. Pero con la ropa que lleva puesta Ellie piensa que son de los bandidos.  
"Mierda, si ellos hay lograrlo entrar podría ahora estar en cualquier lado y queda mucha gentes por sacar" Pensó Ellie, mientras con la mano desenfunda la pistola que le regalo Joel hace varios años atrás y lo sostiene con fuerza, por si se encuentra con un bandidos cerca de aquí.

Ellie sigue reunido a la gente con el grupo de Josh a llevarlo a un refugio que en realidad es un almacén con las paredes reforzadas y llenas de suministro de comida e incluso armas con una puerta de hierros altamente reforzado para cualquier situación que se pueda enfrentar. El grupo de Josh sube al techo mientras que Ellie se quedó abajo con las personas para calmarlas, la mayoría está asustado escuchado los grito de personas y las detonaciones de armas allá afuera. En ese gran almacén estaban como casi cien personas dentro de allí, tenía suficiente comida para a unas semanas.

Ellie al ver que la gente se está calmado de poco a poco se sube al techo con el grupo de Josh, vigilado desde el tejado que no se acercara ningún bandido cerca de aquí. Se pude ver humo saliendo de un lado de la muralla en el lugar donde provenían los sonidos de disparo. Ellie sostiene su rifle que lo agarro de su cabaña, con 8 balas en el cargado esperado disparar a un bandidos.

-Ojos abierto señores, creo que vi uno- Le dice Josh apuntado con su mano a unos cabañas que pareció ver a los bandidos acercándose.

Ellie observaban las huellas en la nieve, sabía que los bandidos están cada vez más y más cerca de ellos. Ellie inicio a apuntar con su rifle, esa mira de hierro que tiene el rifle hacia donde crees que esta los bandidos, buscados por todos los rincones que se podría ver desde el techo del almacén. Los hombres de Josh también esta tal alerta como Ellie, buscado en cada rincón de la calle.

Mientras que Ellie con Josh y aproximadamente 10 hombre vigilado en el techo, los bandidos iniciaron a correr de un escondite a otro. Los hombres de Josh iniciaron a dispárale pero no le dieron, a ninguno. Ellie no disparo ninguna bala sabiendo que la iban a desperdiciar guárdalo para una situación más importante que esas. De repente un bandido corre directo al almacenamiento con una bomba molotov en la mano y lo lanza a la puerta principal intentado quemarlo, un hombre de Josh le alcanza dispárale en la pierna del bandido pero se levanta a pensar del dolor que tiene. Ellie con el rifle apuntar al bandido en el pecho, aguanta su respiración por unos cuantos segundos y le dispara en el pecho matándolo, ante de morir da un grito de dolor que le escama la piel a Ellie.

La puerta no se quemaba y venia cada vez más y más bandidos intestado tumbar la puerta del almacén. Ellie y los hombres de Josh le dispara a cada bandido que aparece le dispara, evitado que se acercaran al almacén, solo dos o tres bandidos lleva armas de fuegos y todos los hombres lleva rifles y muchas pistolas que eso casi asegura la victoria.

Durante el tiroteo todos se quedaron en silencio, lo que se podría escuchar era el sonido de disparo o grito de personas heridas. Después de matar a aproximadamente 10 bandidos ellos iniciaron a retirase del lugar.

Mientras que Ellie y los hombres de Josh sigue defendiendo el refugio, Joel, Tommy y sus hombre estaba haciendo todos lo posible para frenar el ataque de los bandidos, en la nieve del suelo se llenó de sangre por todos las personas que se ha muertos hoy.

Los defensores están dentro de las cabañas, disparados a los bandidos que corres entres las casas que está en la residencia.

-Espero que esto se acabe pronto- Expreso Tommy y Joel le responder –Paciencia hermanito-

Después de pasar el día, en combate llega la tarde. Todos los bandidos que sobrevivieron se retiraron de las residencias, los defensores iniciaron a salir de sus escondites.

-Logramos matar a muchos, no volverá a moléstanos- Le dice Tommy a Joel y María -Esta vez, tuvimos suertes- Contesta María.

-Debemos ir a ver cuántos hombres hemos perdidos esta vez- Opina Joel a Tommy y María.

-Iré a revisar- Expresar Tommy, se da la vuelta a ir con sus hombres, María se dirige al refugio.

Apenas que Tommy se dar la vuelta, Joel se queda allí parado mirado las cabañas. De la nada Joel lograr observar un bandido que está dentro de una ventana apuntado con una pistola a Tommy, Joel sabe que no tiene ángulo para dispararle y lo único que hacer es grita y empujar a Tommy ante el bandido logra dispara.

¡BANG!

Al otro lado de la calle esta Ellie que logra ver la situación.

 **Después de pasar horas y horas pensado en la historia, al fin lo tengo en mi cabeza, hasta una idea para una secuela de esta historia e incluso la secuela de la secuela para hace una trilogía (tontería mía XD, estoy medio loco). **Espero hacerlo bien, gracias por leerlo y reviews comentadme su ideas, opiniones, consejos o cualquier cosa que me ayuda, Y otras vez Gracias por leerlo.****


	5. Chapter 4

**Al fin ya puedo escribir en paz, disculpa por no haber escrito nada en dos semanas, no tengo exclusas y le dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrute.**

La nieve se ha derretido, el sol ha salido, los vientos se calma y las flores floreces, es primavera, al fin, después de un duro e helado invierno. La mañana son fresco a su vez es cálidos que se puede sentir en el piel. El ciclo del año se volvía a empezar.

En el condado ha pasada un mes desde aquel día. Ellie algún no lograban superarlo, era lo más dolorosas que le había pasado desde hace muchos tiempos atrás. Joel había muerto.

Lo único que pensaban en su cabeza era que como Joel murió enfrente suya, o recodaba como se convirtió su mejor amiga a unos de esas cosas hacer más de cincos años atrás. Esas dos cosas era lo único que pensaban en su cabeza, le daba vuelta y vuelta sin parar, recordaba esa escena cinco veces en un solo minutos, no parar de pensar en eso, no podría pensar en otras cosas.

Ellie en el último mes ella no había salido de su cabaña, pasado todo su tiempo pensado ¿por qué tuvo que morir Joel? ¿Por qué le esas cosas a ella? Ella siente la culpa de lo que paso en aquel día e incluso lo que paso hace cinco años atrás.

María le llevaba comida a su cabaña, le deja la comida en la mesa, pero siempre encontraban a Ellie en la cama. El cuarto está muy desordenada, las ropas tiradas en el suelo, las cosas dispersas por toda la habitación. María nunca había visto a Ellie tan triste y tan deprimida po su perdida. La encontraban cubierto por la sabana de la cama hasta en la cabeza, supuestamente dormida.

Mientras que Ellie pasa todo el día en su cabaña, las gentes de las residencia ha reparado el agujero que los bandidos destruyeron hace un mes, también repararon todos los daños que causaron y limpiaron todos los destrozo que quedaron después del ataque, todo la comunidad había vuelto a la normalidad lo único era que perdieron varios defensores durante el ataque incluyendo a Joel.

En medio día, en la oficina de Tommy se encuentra el y su esposa María sentado discutiendo.

-Deber hacerlo Tommy, son ordenes de Joel. Él te lo pidió ante de morir, fue su último deseo- Le presiona María a Tommy para hacer algo que el difunto Joel le pidió.

-Ahora es un momento muy difícil para ella y para todos nosotros, es demasiando el dolor no lo soportara-

-Ella debe saber la verdad de lo que paso en realidad, ahora es el momento, tiene la madures y la edad para saberlo, debe entregársela-

-¿Pero cómo? No sabemos cómo puede reaccionar ella con eso, que pensaran sobre los últimos cincos años que ha estado viviendo aquí-

-Joel nos advirtió todo lo que podía pasar, predijo como se podrá Ellie al descubrir, ella podrá superarlo pero también necesitara de nuestro apoyo para enfrentarlo-

-¿Sabe María? Tengo miedo que ella nos culpe por esto-

-¿Pero por qué nos culpara Ellie a nosotros?-

-Le hemos ocultado esto durante cinco años, estará furiosa con nosotros por no haberle dicho ante-

-Lo entenderá, le explicaremos porque lo hemos ocultado por tanto tiempo-

-Está bien, se lo daré a Ellie-

María se levanta de su silla va a uno de los casillero del escritorio y pasa varios segundo buscado algo mientras que Tommy lo observa desde su silla.

-Toma Tommy- Le entrega una vieja carta que lo saca desde el casillero

-Se lo llevare a Ellie en tarde cuando le lleve la comida- Le responder Tommy al recibir la carta que María le dio.

El sol ha empezado a caer, a ocultase en las montañas del oeste. Los residentes de la comunidad han iniciado a descansar después de un duro día del trabajo en esta primavera, la cosecha a iniciado en el trabajo del campo,

En esta tarde Tommy le lleva a comida a la cabaña de Ellie, con la carta en la mano. Llega a la puerta espera varios segundos y nadie responder al tocar. Tommy abre a puerta y entrar.

-Ellie- Le llama Tommy pero la encuentra en la cama como en esta mañana, la habitación igual de desordenada y en la mesa se encuentra el plato vacío que María le trajo esta mañana a Ellie.

-Dejare la comida en la mesa- Le dice Tommy esperado que Ellie responda desde la cama pero ella no se mueve ni un musculo.

-Me voy, te dejare esto, te lo escribió Joel- Le dice Tommy mientras le deja la carta en la mesa junto la comida. Tommy mira a la cama y vio que se movía un poco significado que Ellie está escuchado lo que él está diciendo y sale de la cabaña mientras que anochece.

El sol ha caído, la luna ha salido con su brillo ilumina a toda la tierra. Desde la ventana entra el brillo la luna llena iluminado esta daga que lleva clavado en la ventana desde hace tiempo, allí Ellie está sentado en el piso recargado en la cama mientras come de la comida que le llevo Tommy a su cabaña esta tarde pensado en su vida y en su futuro. Ella mira a la ventana y observa el anochecer y la estrella que pueda ver desde allí.

Ella logra ver el brillo de la luna iluminado un papel en la mesa, pensado por varios segundos que cosas tenía en escrito y recuerda: " _Me voy, te dejare esto, te lo escribió_ Joel" que le digo Tommy antes de irse cuando dejo la comida. Ellie agarrar el papel y ve que es un sobre que dice:

 _"De Joel"_

Ella abre el sobre y descubre que es una carta, algo vieja pero muy bien conservada, la leer y dice:

" _Ellie cuando le esto probablemente esté muerto o lejos de ti pero por desgracias nunca me vas a volver a ver…. Quiero agradecerte por confiar en mí durante tantos tiempos, sé que al principio no nos llevamos bien pero con el paso del tiempo, al que yo no sea tu padres ni tu eres mi hija, me tratantes como si fuera tu padre y para mi tú fuiste mi hija. Hiciste que esto años valiera la pena de sobrevivir día a día, me ayudaste a recupérame de todo el dolor de lo Sarah, fuiste como una segunda hija de mí y por eso te he preparado con todo lo que en aprendido yo en toda mi vida y por eso te agradezco por seguirme es todo este tiempo._

 _Pero tengo que decirte la verdad, cuando nos encontraros los luciérnagas en Salt Lake City, cuando estaban inconsciente, me relevaros que su verdadero plan es sacrificarte para poder conseguir esa cura que tanto desearon encontrar, al enterarme de esto tome la decisión que evitar que eso pasaran, evitar que encontrar esa cura, evitar que muriera, te quiero como una hija mía y por eso te salve, sé que mentir al decirte que dejaron de encontrar la cura, quiero que sepa que tarde o temprano los seres humanos hay estamos condenado a vivir este mundo, sin importar que es por ese virus nos destruyera algún día lo haremos, por virus o cualquier otras cosas que se pueda ponernos en peligros. Pero después saber esto no deber sentirte culpable por esto, el que se senté y sentirá soy yo, espero que algún día entender lo que en verdad trataba de hacer, no quiero que me perdone y sé que nunca lo harás pero quiero que viva feliz en este mundo, este es mi despedida"_

 _"Adiós Ellie"_

Ellie se impactó al leer la carta, no podría describir lo que sentía. Le había mentido en todos esto años.

 **Quiero escribir más, pero no tengo más tiempo entonces habla otro para el otro semana (estoy casi seguro), bueno le agradeces a esa 80 que ha leído mi historia y es mi importante para mi que alguien lea mi tontería, gracias por todo.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Un nuevo capítulo, este capítulo es muy especial para mi espero que le guste y nada más. Vaya primera vez que subo dos capítulos en una semana. Quiero agradeces personalmente a Mey-chan Sakura y a por su apoyo, que gracias a ellos me da ganas de seguir escribiendo día a día.**

La tarde en la carretera, Joel conducido con Ellie dormida en la camioneta.

-¿Qué mierda llevo puesta?- Despertar una confundida Ellie con una ropa blanca y limpiar los ojos en el asiento de atrás

-No pasa nada…. La anestesia todavía hace efecto- le responder Joel sin quistar la mirada en el camino conducido la camioneta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto Ellie que se recupera del sueño que tuvo.

Joel guardo silencio por unos segundo y le responder –Vimos a los Luciérnagas, resulta que hay mucha más gente como tú, Ellie. Gente inmune. De hecho decenas. Y no ha servido para nada. Es más ha..- Dejo de habla para tomar un bocado de aire y le dice.

-Han dejado de buscar una cura.-

Un silencio mientras que Ellie piensa en lo le cuenta.

-Nos vamos a casa, lo siento-

Ellie cerro y abrir los ojos, ya no estaban en la camioneta. Está en su cama, en su cabaña. Todo esto es un sueño.

Ese sueño, eso recuerdo, cada segundo, recordado la mentira que le dijo Joel que en todo esto tiempo pensado que en todo este tiempo vivió en una mentira de la única persona que ella confiaban, se tenía que todo el mundo se iba abajo, que no valía la pena seguir aquí. Ella ya no sentía que podría llora, sentía se su cuerpo está seco y ha perdido su lágrimas. En su cabeza de pronto surgieron muchas preguntas.

"¿Por qué Joel? ¿Por qué me sálvate? Nos has condenado a todo, no te entiendo, ¿Por qué me dice ahora? Te conozco y sé que me está diciendo algo más, siempre lo hace, ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué es lo que me tanta de decirme con esta carta"

Esas preguntas le exigía una respuesta a la que Ellie no tiene, ella necesita saberlo, en esta noche le ha surgido más preguntas que en toda su vida. Cada segundo le impacientaba, necesita hacer algo, busca repuesta, ¿Pero cómo? Pensó ella.

De pronto mira a la ventana y vio que ya está amanecido, la luz entrar y se pone a levantarse de la cama, miro al espejo y ve como esta su rostro sucia, ojeras oscuras a falta de sueño y lo ojo rojo después de pasar mucho tiempo llorado. Se pone una camiseta verde y un pantalón azul oscuro, se lo pone, agarra el arma, el radio y la carta que estaban en la mesa. Sale de la cabaña y ve que aún esta amanecido, sabiendo que Tommy siempre está en el comedor a esta hora y correr hacia allí. Ella había pasado demasiando tiempo encerrado en su cabaña, ya no recodaba el ambiente del lugar, casi todos los destrozo que causaron cuando atacaron a la residencia fuero limpiado por los residente del lugar.

Ellie llega al comedor entrar lanzado la puerta con algo de fuerza, el comedor esta varias personas pero se alarma por el ruido de la puerta y todo voltea a ver a Ellie, pero a ella no le parece impórtale, Ellie solo observar entre tanto rostro buscado a Tommy, la encuentra en una mesa junto a uno de su hombre, ella va hacia la mesa y tira la carta de Joel en la mesa, en frente de donde esta Tommy.

-¿Tú sabe sobre es esto verdad?- Le pregunta Ellie poniendo una cara furiosa.

-Ben, hablamos más tarde, déjanos a los dos solo por favor, esto es muy importante saca a todos- Le dice Tommy al compañero con el cual esta charlado que se llama Ben y le pide se retire de aquí para pueda estar solo.

-Ellie no sé cómo explicártelo- Le responder Tommy en un tono preocupado

-Entonces lo sabe, tú también me estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo, dime por qué- Le grito Ellie mientras que derrama un par de lágrimas desde eso ojo verde que tiene ella.

-Esa carta te lo escribió Joel ya hace tiempo atrás, lo estaba preparado para cualquier situación como este- Lo inicia a explicar a Ellie.

-Siéntate, seré sincero contigo. Te contare todo, ya no te ocultare más- Le dice en un tono lento y hablado claro, tomado bocado de aire por cada varias palabras.

-¡Quiero que me diga todo!- Le grita Ellie a la cara, Tommy le mira a los ojos y le entiende su enojo. Pensó Tommy de lo que él haría si le pasara esto.

-Ellie, te explicare todo pero tiene que calmarte- Le sugiere Tommy a Ellie para que le pueda hablar bien con ella.

Ellie trata de calmase, se seca las lágrimas con su brazo y se sienta en frente de Tommy.

-Hace tiempo, cuando tú y Joel llegado otra vez. Joel me contó lo que realmente paso, él me dijo cuándo encontraron los Luciérnagas, cuando se salvó de la cirugía e incluso lo de los caníbales a quienes ustedes dos enfrentaron. Me dijo que tarde o temprano iba a saber la verdad, que tú debe saber la verdad de lo que paso allá y me explico porque.- Le relata a Ellie y ella lo interrumpe.

-¿Qué te explico?-

-Me explico lo mismo que dice en la carta, me explico que sintió que si tú te iba era como lo que le paso a Sarah, no quería perderte a ti también. No podría soportar perder a tanta gente, se arrepintió al último segundo y decidió sálvate-

-¿Y por qué me mintió?-

-Él sabe que te enojaría por lo que paso, que la verdad te dañaría y me mintió para preparar te esté mundo-

-Sabe lo que él hizo al sálvame, lo que hizo al mundo-

-Sí, te dio una segunda oportunidad y a él mismo, hizo lo que un ser humano debió hacer-

-Condenó al mundo-

-No, no lo hizo, hay estamos condenado desde siempre-

Ellie volvió a derramar un par de lágrimas y se acostó en la mesa, Tommy la mira, comprende lo que siente ella y dice.

-Ellie, te apoyaremos, todo estamos contigo. Si quieres algo solo pídemelos-

Ellie escucho de lo que dice y lo único que quiere ella es repuesta, quiere sabe ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué era inmune, por qué ella? Sabía que ella no encontraría su respuesta aquí. Y lo único que piensa es.

-Tommy, quiero pediste algo-

-Dime, lo que quiera-

-Quiero salir, quiero viajar al mundo, irme de aquí- Eso es lo que Ellie quiere, Tommy oye esto y le responde.

-¡Qué! ¡Acaso quiere suicidarte!- Le grita a Ellie.

-Quiero conocer este mundo, es lo último que quiero- Le dice Ellie sin saber por qué eligió pedirle eso.

-Es muy peligroso allá afuera, no te dejare ir sola allá.-

-Yo vine de allá fueran, es donde yo pertenezco, déjame ir Tommy-

-Le prometí a Joel que te protegería de cualquier peligro si él no estuviera aquí-

-Me protejo mejor que tú- Le dice Ellie burlados de Tommy

-No te dejare hace esto-

-Tommy, por favor, ya estoy grande y es lo que te pido, por favor Tommy- Ellie abandona la mesa y sale dejado a Tommy solo pensado en lo que le pidió.

Ellie sale del comedor, observa que María está sentada cerca. Ella observa a Ellie y entrar al comedor.

Pasó un par de días mientras que Tommy pensaran en lo que pidió Ellie, él sabía que por qué le pidió eso, porque podría comprender el dolor que sufría y para ella hacer este viaje es como enfrentar lo que le había pasado. Es esto día, Ellie pasas todas las tarde caminado sola por el lugar, pensado en lo que le había pasado. Ella nunca se puso a pensar por qué era la única inmune a la infección hasta ahora. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como otras personas en este mundo? ¿Por qué soy diferente?

Esas preguntas le recodó lo que tenía en el brazo, esa parte hinchada que lo tiene desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso siempre que ha estado aquí, ha llegado camiseta de marga larga o suéteres e incluso le pone venda con la esperanza de que algún día se desaparezcas. Le cuenta pensar una infectada este viviendo entre tantas personas que le tiene miedo a esas cosas, pero los únicos que ahora sabe de su secreto es María y Tommy, Ellie quiere buscar respuesta para esas preguntas en su mente además de irse de aquí ante que todos descubra su gran secreto.

Casi después de una semana de que Tommy le dio esa carta de Joel, Tommy le dejo ir a Ellie.

-Y recuerda Ellie todo lo que te dije- Le comenta María a Ellie mientras que está preparado el caballo.

-Sí, ya lo sé- Le responder

-Recuerda la primera vez que nos vimos-

-Sí me apuntaste con un rifle-

María soltó una sonrisa y le dice –Disculpa por ese momento, estaban preocupados de quienes era ustedes.-

Ellie termino de preparar el caballo y dar un abrazo.

-Te extrañare- Dice María

-Yo también a ti- Mientras que sigue abrazado Ellie a María.

-Has crecido muchos desde ese día-

Tommy sale de una cabaña con una mochila y le dice.

-Toma esta todo aquí, debería llevar más cosas-

-Es suficiente- Le responder Ellie mientras que se pone esa mochila que le dio, en el caballo.

-Cuida a Zeus por favor- Mientras le acaricia al caballo blanco que se llama Zeus que lo va llevar Ellie.

-Claro que lo hare- Le dice Ellie y le da un abrazo.

Tommy al terminar de abrazar a Ellie saca un revólver S&W que su bolsillo y le dice.

-Llévatelo era de Joel-

Ellie mira al revólver, ella no quería aceptaron pero lo toma ya probablemente algún día lo necesite.

Ellie sube al caballo y le dice a los dos.

-Gracias por todo no sé con qué pagarle por este tiempo que dejaron vivir aquí con ustedes-

-No, gracias a ti por confiar en nosotros- Le responder María a su agradecimiento.

-Y recuerda, siempre vas a tener un hogar y una familia aquí- Le dice Tommy

-Gracias por todo- Le agradecer y se despide de ellos dos con una sonrisa e inicia a cabalgar despacio a fuera de las muralla.

Ellie ha empezado su viaje, su búsqueda con muchas cosas y su caballo Zeus.

 **Este capítulo ha llegado a su fin, espero que le haya gustado o al menos interesado en este proyecto mío, aún soy un novato en esto. Gracias por leerlo y reviews comentadme su ideas, opiniones, consejos o cualquier cosa que me ayuda, Y otras vez Gracias por leerlo. Este mini-proyecto se ha convertido en un gran proyecto.**

 **Lo interesante apena va a empezar.**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Después de casi una semana publico otro capítulo más, pero en este capítulo quiero probar algo nuevo, cuando lo lea va a saber. Espero que le guste y lo disfrute._**

 _Día 4. Que flojera tengo, no quiero despertar. Apenas abro mis ojos, logro observar que la tienda esta iluminada por la luz del día, eso quiere decir que ya amaneció, tome aire y empecé a contar. Uno, dos y tres. A las tres y tome fuerza para llevárteme y salir de la tienda, siento como el aire frió empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo, las hojas vuela a mi alrededor y los rayos del sol sale entre los arboles iluminado a todo lo que se encuentra en mi alrededor._

 _Tengo que recoger lo de ayer, deje un desastres aquí, me llevare un buen rato acá. Pase un buen rato, en terminado de desarmar la tienda y lo puse en Zeus, mi caballo. Lleva todo lo que necesito para el viaje, estoy listo para volver a viajar otro día, pero tengo que recoger algo de comida y bocadillo para este día, quiero buscar algo de moras u otras frutas que se pueda encontrar, ya muchos arbustos, en pasado demasiando tiempo recogiendo frutas y raíces con María, ella es experta en plantas, he aprendido todo sobre ella, conoces la mayoría de las plantas que se encuentra en el bosque. Puedo distinguir cada cosa que se puede comer y que no._

 _Tengo todo listo ahora, conseguir media bolsa de mora que lo guardo en una bolsa que está en la cintura izquierda. Me subo a Zeus y empiezo a caballar a donde sale el sol, espero ir a la costa antes que llegue otoño._

 _Llevo una mochila y un arco en mi espalda, una pistola de 9mm amarrado en mi pierna derecha, un cuchillo que llevo siempre en la cintura y la daga de mí madre escondida entre mi ropa, llevaban años sin usarla, desde que llegue con Tommy la deje clavada en la ventana hasta ahora. En la mochila llevo lo básico, ropa, municiones, comida y mapas juntos a otras cosas que no hacer falta mencionarla, en mi caballo Zeus llevar una tienda que paso las noches allí, un saco de dormir, un par de recipiente para guarda cocinar y guarda la comida, el rifle de cerrojo que Tommy me dio junto a un puñado de balas que quiero contarlo pero nunca lo hago y más ropas para vestir._

 _He tenido mucha suerte al parecer, no me he encontrado con ningún infectado pero tampoco me hace mucha gracia no encontrar infectado. Hasta ahora en avanzado por un viejo y pequeño camino, trato que esquivar todo los pueblos o ciudades donde pueda haber infectados o peor personas, unas de las cosas que nunca olvidare en esta vida es no confiar en nadie. A veces me pregunto porque salir de las residencia, algo que ahora pensándolo bien no sé porque hice esta locura. Pero ya que, una vez que lo inicia se debe terminar y debo terminar lo que empecé._

 _Paso el tiempo mirado el mapa mientras cabalgo, cuando el sol se pone más fuerte me bajo, busco un buen árbol, amarro el cabalgo cerca y me quedo a dormir por uno media hora en la sombra sobre el pasto. Al despertar del sueño, que quedo aquí mirado a las hojas de los árboles y oigo el canto de los pájaro con el sonido de las hojas._

 _Me preparo a casi volver a montar en Zeus, hasta que oigo que hay una liebre. Guardo mi mochila en Zeus, agarro el arco con las flechas que lleva en el caballo e inicio a seguir al libre. Esa liebre es muy rápida, apunto una flecha a esa liebre y me preparo para dispararla. Se queda quieta por un momento, disparo pero su instituto logra persuadir la flecha y lo esquiva fácilmente. Llevo tiempo sin encontrase algo tal difícil de cazar, para mí era todo un desafío cazar una presa tal asusta._

 _La liebre se espanta, en inicia a correr. Lo persigo sin perder de vista el camino que tomo, la liebre aquel sea pequeño es muy rápido, logra esquivar fácilmente cada obstáculo que se poner en fuente, las ramas y hierbas que se interpone en su camino. Algo que para mí no es tal fácil esquiva pero no lo pierdo de vista a la liebre y al camino en donde está el caballo. Persigo a la liebre por un par de minutos, con el arco en la mano y una flecha preparada para disparar. No recordaban que la liebre era tal rápido, pero si le doy una flecha ya está, es todo. Después de tanto tiempo no he perdido el gusto de cazar ni mi habilidad para eso._

 _Después de seguir un buen rato a la liebre, entrar a un agujero de un viejo tronco caído y o pierdo de vista, miro en el agujero y lo único que observo es oscuridad, después de perder la vista a la liebre me di media vuelta y mire lo que se encontraban mi alrededor, de lejos logro observar una cosa café en una distancia algo lejos de aquí. Voy hacia allí caminado lentamente, no tengo prisa entonces no estoy preocupan de nada, llego y veo una vieja casa, aparece algo abandonada y no aparece en el mapa. Talvez encuentre algo interesante por aquí, la puerta vieja, sucia y oxidado está abierta, está abierta, fue saqueada o algo así._

 _Entro y encuentro todo tirado, en el piso es peor que mi cabaña. En este lugar es igual a como queda todo el mundo, destruido, desorganizado e ruina, un claro ejemplo de la vida actual. Algún queda muchas cosas y llévale un tiempo para ver todo lo que hay aquí._

 _Y de la nada empecé a oír un sonido que viene desde la otra habitación detrás de la puerta. Lo primero que pensé fue agáchame y lo hice, me agache y prepare el arco, me quedo en silencio y oigo bien lo que está a mi alrededor. Es un infectado lo que está al otro lado de la puerta, no logro distinguir por el ruido que es, pero no es un chasqueador, no oigo chasqueo. Me preparo con el arco y la flecha buen cargada para dispar. Abro la puerta, veo que es un hombre como de unos treinta años o más, con la cabeza ya le crece el hongo pero algún tiene los ojos no lleva más de seis meses infectado. Al abrí la me alcanza a oír y observar e correr hacia mí, mi primera reacción es dispárale a la pierna y le disparo allí, se caer al suelo, a toda prisa cargo otra flecha y lo remato con una flecha en la cabeza._

 _Con una flecha en la cabeza deja de moverse, quiere decir que ya está muerto y mi cuerpo se siente mejor después de haberlo matado. La habitación está más destruida que la anterior, a siempre vista no encuentro nada interesante que me pueda servir, en una puerta de madera que está en frente se encuentra muy rasguñado por el infectado que acabo de matar, le interesaban pasar al otro lado y por eso me presento curiosidad de ver que hay en el otro lado de esta puerta. Está cerrada por un tablón de madera con clavo, parecía que el tipo sabía que se iba a convertir y por eso cerró la puerta de seguro esconde algo importante detrás de ella y quiero saberla._

 _Saco mi cuchillo que tengo en la cintura y lo uso como palanca para abrí la puerta. La abro y encuentro una recamara con una cama, la cama esta alguien._

 _No puedo mencionarlo, me cuenta mucho trabajo mencionar lo que encontré pero tengo que hacerlo._

 _Me acerco a cama y veo una mujer de unos treinta años o más, no está infectada pero está muerta, no sé porque será pero en su mano se encuentra llevado algo cubierto por tela. Mi curiosidad me hizo hacer algo que me arrepiento, levanto la tela y encontré._

 _No puedo me duele recordarlo._

 _Era un bebé, de un año creo que murió en los brazos de su madre. Y el padre sabiendo que se va a convertir lo encierra en una habitación tratado de salvarlo. Me asuste y di un salto hacia atrás, decido no seguir buscado en la casa y salgo corriendo de aquí hacia el caballo. Me monto e inicio a cabalgar sin detenerme._

 _Lo que encontré me recordó como es verdaderamente esta realidad._

 ** _Que tal esta forma de narrativa en primera persona, me pregunto qué le gustara más, la que uso siempre o esta forma. Bueno espero que haya gustado este capítulo y muchas gracias por llegar a más de 160 visita hasta ahora. Le agradezco por leerlo y mucha gracias por eso._**

 ** _¡Y feliz día de muerto! (vivo en México)_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Después de un millón de año al fin pude actualizar After us**

Las horas sigue pasado y pasado, todos los días en la misma rutina. Despierta Ellie de una tienda desde campaña o a veces dentro de una casa abandonado desde hace tiempo, se puede decir que ella es muy afortunada, no le falta nada. Ni comida, ni agua, ni ropa. Ella está muy preparada para este viaje, tiene suficiente comida. Toda las mañana pasa las primera horas buscado algo de comida en el bosque o algo de frutas, talvez con suerte encontrar animales y cazarlo.

La mitad de Ellie quiere volver a casa, pero iniciar a pensar '' ¿Qué es eso lo que se llama casa?'', lo más cercano a lo que ella se llama casa son las residencia de Tommy. Desde había abandonado de allí su vida se ha complicado mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Ellie hasta ahora trata de evitar entrar a las ciudades u otra zona donde podría haber infectado, miraba siempre a los letreros que aparecía en el camino y lo revisaba en el mapa. La mayoría de los lugares que pasaba ella se le olvidaba en el día siguiente y lo único que se acordaba era la forma de algunas casas o edificio abandonado.

Después de algunos días sin entrar a ningún pueblo, se sentía ganas de arriesgase pero en un momento recuerda lo que encontró en aquella granja cuando apenas salió del condado. Miro en el mapa de nuevo y busco la posición que ella estaba, por cada lugar que pasaba lo marcaba con un punto en el mapa, quería saber en dónde está y había estado. Miro en un par de segundo, localizo el último punto que ella marco en esta mañana, está cerca de un pueblo, algo grandes parece, a unos 10 o 20 minutos cabalgado. Sabía que si entra a ese lugar estaría en peligro, pero su curiosidad y sus ganas de encontrar algo interesante le superaban al miedo que tenía ella.

Llego rápidamente al pueblo, era un poco más grande de lo que ella esperaba. Este abandonado desde que inicio todo, se nota con los coches abandonados en medio de la calle, cabalga por un momento. Las casas o edificio esta saqueada, desde hace mucho tiempo. No esperaba encontrar nada interesante en el lugar, se ver que toda las puerta de los edificio está abierta eso ahora quieres decir que esta saqueada.

Los edificios está sucio, viejo, pero también en excelentes condiciones. Solo esta los lugares invadido por la naturaleza. Las plantas y hierbas está en cada rincones de los edificio, ella imaginaba que si busca bien en cada parte puede ser que tenga algo de suerte y encontrar algo interesante. Ella imaginar lo que podía encontrar, pero llega a la conclusión que no encontrara nada interesante. Podía pasar todo el día buscado y no encontrar nada.

Seguía avanzado por el camino, en las hierbas cuando se fijaban bien, se pondría ver algunos animales moviéndose, a veces era liebres o ardillas e incluso como ahora está en el pueblo era muy común encontrase con algo que ella odiara más que los infectado, las ratas. Pequeñas, sucias, asquerosas e invasoras. Al ver unas ratas querías sacar la pistola y dispáralas.

En aquella esquinas Ellie vio un letrero con una flecha a la calles y decía.

"Centro comercial a una Milla"

Al leer la palabra centro comercial, le llega un pensado de forma inmediata a la mente.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? Esto me pone los pelos de punta.- Le comenta Ellie a su amiga._

 _-¿Recuerdas que creíamos que habían dado energía solo a ciertas partes de la ciudad?- Le responde su amiga_

 _-¿Si?- Respondió Ellie_

 _Ellie siguió a su amiga por unos minutos y llega a una puerta de doble entrada._

 _-¿Lista para ver esto?- Le preguntó su amiga._

 _-Espero, yo…- Ellie queda en silencio un segundo –Sé lo que tratas de hacer y… Me alegro mucho de que no estés muerta. Es decir… Me alegro de que estemos juntas y….-_

 _-No iban en serio- Le interrumpe su amiga –Todo lo que dije antes de irme. No iban en serio- Ella se disculpó por algo que le hizo a Ellie._

 _-Riley- Le llamo Ellie a su amiga que se llama Riley. –Eres lo peor.-_

 _-Has empezado tú- Le responde Riley mientras que Ellie se ríe._

 _-Joder-_

 _-¿Lista?...Ya te digo- Riley abre la puerta._

 _Ellie se sorprende y dice -¿Estás de bromas?-_

Ella recuerda en su primera vez en un centro comercial con su amiga Riley, ese recuerdo le traía escalofrió después de tanto tiempo.

Aunque eso recuerdo lo escalofriaban, aun sentía esa gran curiosidad de ver que podría encontrar en un centro comercial. Ellie se acercaba cada vez más y más a al centro comercial, sabía que no podría entrar con Zeus, entonces buscó algún lugar donde podría amárralo. El amarro en un tubo viejo, salía de esa casa. Ellie exactamente no sabría qué es lo que era ese tubo, viejo, sucio, oxidado pero muy duro y resistente.

Al dejar a Zeus amarrado, agarró la mochila y vacío todo lo que tenía allí adentro, esperaba encontrar muchas cosas y llevarlo en la mochila. Ellie imaginaban todas las cosas que podría encontrar aquí. Lo único que llevo Ellie es su daga, su pistola y su arco. El lugar parece desierto entonces no espera encontrar infectado, pero siempre hay que estar armado en este mundo.

Al acercar al edificio, observar muy buen Ellie, las cosas que se encuentra antes que el inicio de la infección. Se podría ver que estaba anunciado cosas inútiles para Ellie, cosas que para la gente de ante era muy importantes pero ahora no es para nada. Al entrar en el edificio, por la puerta principal se encuentra un escenario algo normal para esto, en el suelo lleno de basura desde hace mucho tiempo, la hierba conquisto todo el lugar, la luz atraviesa desde el techo e ilumina el escenario. Lleno de carteles y anuncio descolorido, las letras ya no se podría notar.

Los vidrios o los muebles se llenó de polvo, pero desde simple vista se puede ver algo interesante pero Ellie no quiere ver de poco a poco.

 **Disculpa por no subir en un millón de año pero las tareas, exámenes y proyecto más el trabajo me ha hecho la vida imposible. Espero que le guste y adiós.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Fin de mi vacaciones y un nuevo capítulo de After us, sé que deje esta historia algo abandonado pero necesitaba el tiempo, espero poder seguir adelantes con mis capítulos y espero que lo disfrute.**

Las paredes invadidas de plantas que si se observaba con atención entre esas plantas se podrían ver imágenes y letreros. Ellie avanzo por un pasillo del centro comercial, a cada paso que daba observaban en los dos lado de pasillo está lleno de tiendas, tiendas sucias y vacías, de seguro fueron saqueado al principio de la infección, queda cosas pero muy pocas e inútiles por eso nadie lo robo y se quedó allí después de tantos años. En esas tiendas vacías Ellie imaginaban lo que antes vendías, como los que llamaba celulares. Decía que es como un radio pero más pequeño, más útil y con más funciones que un radio normal. Con eso se comunicaban.

Ellie quería algo encontrar algo que llevar en su mochila, se senté demasiado ligero quiere salir del lugar con la mochila llena. Ella intestaban encontrar entre ese centro comercial algo que dejo algún sobreviviente o al menos algo que no lograron saquear al principio del apocalipsis, pero ya paso como uno 25 años, ya es demasiado tiempo. Ellie por cada segundo más que estará en el lugar, se le acababan la curiosidad y quería dar media vuelto e regresa con Zeus.

En el lugar estaban solo una zona iluminado, después de esas tiendas hay más pero está muy oscuro como para verlo a simple vista. Ellie llevaban una linterna, pero no quería gastar tanta batería en caso de que se quedara si ella.

Ella giro y observo un pasillo con el fondo algo iluminado. Su curiosidad despertó otra vez y la obliga ir a observar a que llevaban ese pasillo. El pasillo esta llenos que objetos que Ellie no podría ver bien que se era. Al llegar al fondo observo una puerta algo abierta, pero de lado que ella está bloqueado por un mueble. La puerta está algo agujereado, medio abierto a la vez y bloqueado. Ella pensó que algo intesto pasar por el otro lado pero no pudo. La puerta está algo abierta pero para que ella pasara necesitaría más espacio y para cualquier otra persona. Ella retrocedió un poco por el pasillo a ver si encuentra algo para abrir la puerta.

Entre los escombros del pasillo busco Ellie, veía muchas cosas que puede servir y entre tantas cosas agarro un tablón, ella uso el tablón en la puerta para usar como palanca y abrió la puerta fácilmente por ella.

Al abrir la puerta se sintió como entro un aire caliente entrado a toda velocidad, la luz del día cegó a Ellie, tanto que ella trato que tapar la luz que venía. Un fuerte olor penetro en su olfato, sus ojo trato un par de segundo en adaptarse a la iluminación del lugar, lo primero que se observo fue tienda de campaña.

A gira la cabeza no solo vio una tienda de campaña, era un campamento. Las cosas estaban tiradas en el suelo pero no encontró ninguna persona en el lugar. El olor era fuerte, eso podría advertir que podría haber infectado cerca, a eso saco el arco y preparo una flecha en la mano en caso de usarlo. Para evitar el olor trato de no respira por la nariz sino por la boca.

Este campamento había sido abandonado rápidamente, Ellie observo la cantidad de agujeros de balas en las paredes y en la puerta. Eso quiere decir que hubo entrenamiento en este lugar, se podría ver casquillos de diferente calibre en todo el suelo pero no está ningún cadáver de infectado. Ellie siguió pensado de lo que habría pasado en este lugar.

-No encontró cadáveres en el lugar entonces no fue atacado por infectado, siempre queda después de un tiroteo contras estas cosas. Podría ver sido bandido- Pensó

Las tiendas habías muchas cosas, después ropas, herramientas, medicinas, comida podrida y otras cosas que ellas no le importaban. Ellie entro tienda por tienda para agarra cosas que serias útiles para ella. Un par de encendedores, algo de ropas, algunas botellas de aguas, un par del libros y un binoculares que vio ella en la segunda tienda que visito ella.

Para Ellie fue muy afortunado encontrar un lugar con tantas cosas abandonado en este lugar pero ella sabía que no podría llevar todo lo que se encontraban en el lugar.

Al salir de una tienda observo en la pares de frente escrito con pintura roja.

"Según la ley 32, sección 2: Cualquier personas que se oponga al sistema deberá ser juzgado, si se resiste a ser juzgado será ejecutado."

-Sistemas, aun hay un sistemas, deberá ser en el que vivía antes de lo de Joel, entonces ellos fueros los quienes atacaron al campamento- Pensó

Al estar un tiempo más en el campamento, Ellie estaban a punto de irse, ella no quería atravesar el centro comercial otra vez, ella quería rodearla en vez de atravesarla. Al salir del campamento ella intento saber de donde pertenecía ese fuerte olor.

El ya un agujero de lejos en el camino, Ellie debió la ruta. Cada paso que daba el olor se hacía más y más fuerte, tanto que ya no aguantaban la respiración y se quedo respirado por la boca en vez de la nariz.

Lo que Ellie encontró no se podría describir con simple palabra, debería verlo para creerlo. Un agujero lleno de cadáveres en estado de descomposición. El lugar lleno de moscas, viendo el estado de descomposición Ellie pensaría que no más de un mes de haber estado.

-Entonces ese tal sistema ataco a este campamento, llegaron mataron a todo y arrastraron sus cuerpo hasta aquí. Ese sistema deberá andar cerca de aquí, debo andar con cuidado este territorio es hostil, espero no encontrar con esos tipos- Pensó Ellie.

Ellie se fue a toda velocidad del agujero, ella no quería estar un minuto más allí. Guardo todo lo que encontró en Zeus y se puso en marcha a su camino. Ellie cambio de opinión en ir hacia el noreste y decidirían ir hacia el sureste, esperaban no encontrar algunos de esos tipos. Ella estuvo en Boston, de seguro ese sistema también está allí.

 **Le doy las gracias personalmente a leonhardtrose por seguir a la historia y muchas gracias a ya los 300 lectores que ha leído After Us.**


End file.
